<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by TheSonofTartarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554428">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus'>TheSonofTartarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alaska, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Artemis and Percy get captured by Orion, and put in a Cabin in Alaska. After several struggles, they manage to get back to Olympus. Percy is turned to an Olympian, and has to go through some trials. [Percy/Artemis]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alaskan Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AN: As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, read on, and welcome to Isolation, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I shivered in the Alaskan waters. How did I get here? I'm not sure, I just know that I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress in my tent, and I woke up in the freezing water. I felt arms wrap around my stomach. Strong, warm, arms. A male's arms. I fought to stay conscious, knowing that when I fell unconscious the male would probably take advantage of me. But‚ I couldn't, I blacked out. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was battling beef head again, he had come out of Tartarus, trying to kill me. I sliced his head off, decapitating him. As the golden dust fell around me, it started swirling around my feet. I felt a pain in my chest and neck. Poisoned daggers. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the Alaskan wilderness. I sensed a body of water nearby. I also noticed flailing arms, belonging to none other than Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, etc, etc. I saw the look on her face, the very same one she had as she was struggling under the sky all those years ago. I didn't have to think. I dove into the water, grabbed Artemis, and kicked back out onto the ice. Artemis was unconscious. I sighed, knowing I would definitely be getting ass-chewing when she woke up. I slung her across my shoulder and ran as fast as I could. When I stopped, dead tired, I was at the entrance to a cabin. </p><p>I opened the door and set Artemis down on the couch, wrapping her in several blankets. I realized something, this was a demigod holiday home, that hadn't recently been used. I changed into some warmer clothes, then proceeding to make a jug of hot chocolate, and grabbing two mugs. I poured Artemis one and set it down on the coffee table next to her, while draining my own mug. Shortly after, she woke up. She eyed me warily as she sat up. I inclined my head to her, "Lady Artemis," I said respectfully, "I hope you're alright, the Alaskan waters are some of the most dangerous. Oh, and, uh, l swear on the River Styx that I, Perseus Jackson, will not do anything to you that you wouldn't approve of." Artemis visibly relaxed and took a sip of the hot chocolate. </p><p>She gulped and said, "Thank you, Perseus. I would have died." That took guts man, I mean, apologizing never comes to gods easily, especially the prideful goddess of the moon. I nodded, knowing that saying 'you're welcome' would probably kill her. She shivered, and I grabbed another blanket, draping it around her. </p><p>"So, Lady Artemis," I began, but was cut off by Artemis. </p><p>"That's Artemis to you, Perseus. You saved my life, I am in your debt." </p><p>I gave an evil smirk that made Artemis shudder. I handed her a cosy silver sweatshirt and said, "I know how you could repay that debt, Artemis," </p><p>"And," Artemis stuttered, "And, what would that be?" </p><p>"You," I said slowly, stretching out each syllable, "Have to call me Percy from now on, and put this on, or you'll get hypothermia." </p><p>Artemis then did something that surprised me. She rolled her eyes and put the sweatshirt on, "I'm a goddess, Percy, I don't get hypothermia." Then she shivered. </p><p>"Artemis, " I asked, "Do your powers<br/>
work?" </p><p>Artemis concentrated for a moment and shook her head, her brow furrowed. I created a rainbow by boiling some water to make a mist. I took out a Drachma and said, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." That didn't work, so I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Um, alright, show me Thalia Grace." Again, no response. I turned to Artemis, "You wanna try?" </p><p>Artemis nodded and said, "Iris, show me Apollo or Athena." Nothing happened, and she groaned in frustration. "Show me Camp Half-Blood!" An image shimmered, and I saw my wise girl, whom I had been dating for 7 years, and I had already gone out to buy a ring for, was straddling an Aphrodite camper, doing some very sexual things. I felt tears slip out of my eyes as Artemis realized what had happened, and swiped through the mist. I took out the box the ring was in. It was a Cobalt Blue box, with grey velvet on the inside. It had a ring too beautiful for words to describe inside of it. </p><p>I sighed and muttered, "To the gods, please get us out of here." </p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Percy," Artemis said, "I'm sorry, she didn't see that you were a good man." I blinked and she nodded, confirming what she had just said. Suddenly, she shivered and fell over, where I caught her, just before her head hit the tile. I carried her back to the couch and gave her an 'I told you so,' sort of look. I poured her some more hot chocolate, but she wouldn't move. I took a chance. I placed my hand on her forehead. A very bad case of hypothermia. I gently shifted her head into my lap and spooned hot chocolate into her mouth. When she had drained the cup, I set her up next to me and saw that her lips were tinged blue. She spoke, "I'm cold," </p><p>I made a 'no duh' face, and said, "Artemis, you have really bad hypothermia. I, um, well, ah, one of the things you're supposed to do when you get hypothermia is share body heat." Artemis nodded and I gingerly picked her up, setting her down in my lap. After some shifting around, Artemis was sitting in my lap, her head resting on my chest, asleep, while I had my arms around her, decently above her waist. I felt myself drift off, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>When I woke, I saw beautiful silver eyes looking at me. I realized what I was thinking. Dammit, Percy! You can't do this! You can't think that about her! I sat up, asking how she was feeling in a gentle tone. "I'm fine now Percy, thank you," Artemis answered. She was considerably less cold, and her lips weren't tinged blue anymore. Before I could think about what I was doing, I picked her up and started carrying her to the kitchen. To my shock, Artemis twisted, burying her face in my shoulder, mumbling, 'warm' I smiled and set her down, securing the blanket around her. I made some blue pancakes. After thinking for a moment, I decided to make them some better-looking pancakes. I put designs into the pancakes so they were cobalt blue and silver. I handed one to Artemis. It had a girl standing amongst a pack of wolves with her bow pointed to the sky, the moon above them, depicted on the pancake. Mine was just a swirl, but, hey, treat guests like royalty, right? Artemis gasped, "Percy, this-this is incredible, where did you learn to do that." </p><p>I smiled and said, "Well, when I was little, I had an abusive step-father whom I called Smelly Gabe. He would beat me and lock me in my room. He never fed me, so when he had passed out from an alcohol overdose, I would sneak into the kitchen and make myself some food. I tried recreating my mom's blue pancakes, and learnt to do that." I finished my explanation, gesturing to the pancake. </p><p>Artemis blinked several times and stuttered, "Percy, I-I had no idea, you seemed like such a good person, I always thought you had a good childhood." I sighed and shook my head. </p><p>I tried to change the subject. "So, ah, I looked for the door, and it was, um, gone..." I trailed off. Artemis's eyes widened in shock, looking to see where the door and windows once were, there was just wall. I grunted in pain and fell to my knees, the wounds I had gotten just before I got to Alaska reopening. Artemis gasped, muttering something about fading poison. She helped me over to the couch and treated my wounds. I turned so I was facing Artemis and thanked her, noting a light blush, and brushing it off as the hypothermia. I put on another shirt and we finished our breakfast. </p><p>We got through the day checking for exits and supplies, finding that everything was fully stocked to never run out, but there were no exits, the chimney just stopped. We went to our respective bedrooms which we had found a few hours earlier, drifting off to the realm of Hypnos. </p><p>I awoke to screaming. I bolted up, grabbing Riptide. I flicked off the cap and ran in the direction of the scream. Upon reaching the source of the scream, I saw something that made my blood boil. What was once one of the empty rooms was now an ichor stained room with chains holding a naked Artemis in place. Torture weapons and other more, ah, sexual devices, hung on the walls, some with empty slots, their occupants in the hands of Orion. Tears streamed down her face as Orion did some very unacceptable things to Artemis. I ran him through with Riptide, plunging a dagger I had grabbed from the wall into his forehead. Orion exploded into golden dust, and I cut Artemis's bindings, catching her as she fell. I made sure to keep my eyes on hers, so she knew I wasn't trying to do anything. </p><p>I carried her to a bathroom and set her on the counter. "Artemis," I said in a gentle voice, "Unless you can do so yourself, I'm going to help you clean up, alright?" Artemis nodded her head, her eyes glazed over. After I removed some, erm, toys, from Artemis's person, I carried her to the shower and rinsed her off, using a technique that cleaned the body without actually touching it. When I finished drying her off, I clothed her, looking her in the eyes the entire time. </p><p>I carried Artemis to her room and set her on the bed. Before I let go, she rested her head in the crook of my neck and mumbled, "Thank you, Percy, for everything." I nodded and she laid down. I closed the door mostly as I left the room, leaving it open a crack so I would know if something was happening. I made some more hot chocolate, man, that stuff was good. When I had finished that and was about to start on making something more substantial, I heard Artemis screaming, "No! No! Stop, please! Don't touch me!" I ran over to her room and saw that she was having a nightmare, writhing and screaming, tears running down her face. I flicked on the switch and rushed to her side. I shook her shoulder gently, waking Artemis up. She blinked the bleariness and tears out of her eyes. I cradled her body in my arms as she shook, "Percy, I'm scared, please don't leave," She pleaded in a very un-Artemis-ish way. </p><p>I held her tight and without thinking, said, "I'll never leave you, Arty. Nobody's gonna hurt you." She nodded and I carried her back to her bed, sitting on it and leaning against the headrest as she fell asleep in my lap. I wouldn't admit it because she would most definitely kill me, and she was a maiden goddess, but I had started to get feelings for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Legs Stop Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up warm, in Percy's arms. He was kind to me, and for that I was thankful. I was thankful for him saving me from drowning in the Alaskan waters. I was thankful he had brought me to the cabin instead of just leaving me to die on the glacier. I was thankful he had sworn not to take advantage of me. I was thankful he had made sure I didn't get hypothermia. I was thankful that he had saved me from Orion. I was thankful he didn't do anything afterwards. I was thankful he had shown me that not all men are bad. I was thankful for all of these things, and a lot more, but there was one thing I wasn't thankful for. He was so damn kind and selfless that I had started to have feelings for him. I sighed. Percy realized I was awake and sat up, his arms still around me. I tried denying to myself that I enjoyed it. He spoke in a soft tone. "Artemis, are you alright?" I nodded. Truth was, I was terrified of what the bastard Orion was going to do. I tried standing up, and immediately fell back down. Percy had the smallest of smiles on his face when he asked, "Are you sure about that Arty?" </p><p>I stuck my bottom lip out at him and he chuckled. Trying to change the subject, I said, "Um, what's with the 'Arty'?" </p><p>Percy stuttered, "U-u-um, it-it's a-a nickname. I'll stop calling you that." </p><p>I smirked and said, "Nah, I like it. Besides, it permits me to give you a nickname. I'm thinking seaweed head, because your eyes are the colour of seaweed. Or maybe I'll just call you aqua boy." My hands flew to my mouth as colour rose to my cheeks, I hadn't intended to say that. Percy gave me a smirk that made my heart skip a beat. changing the subject again, I said, "So, what am I supposed to do if I can't walk?" Percy's smirk grew. He picked me up bridal style and I yelped. I stuttered. "I-I guess that works." He carried me to the couch, setting me on the bit where I could extend my legs, which Percy did because I couldn't feel mine. </p><p>He looked at me and said, "I'm only doing this to see what's wrong with your legs, so we can figure out how to heal them, okay?" I nodded. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but I was fairly certain I could trust him. He rolled my jeans up to my knees and put his hands on the back of my calves. "They're really tense, as though the muscles are really knotted up." I nodded again, wondering how he knew that. He smiled apologetically and started massaging my calves. It felt really good, but I wasn't sure how to feel about Percy touching me like that. He finished and told me to try and move my legs. It didn't work. His brow furrowed and he said, "May I massage further up?" In the most 'I'm not going to try anything funny, I swear' way possible. I nodded, almost immediately regretting it, as that's how long it took for a very feminine sound to build up in the back of my throat. Percy had picked me up, leaning me against him as he massaged the back of my lower thighs. </p><p>When I couldn't take it any longer, I let out a soft whimper that, thankfully, Percy didn't notice. He stopped and dropped his hands, so I was just laying on top of him. I tried kicking my legs up, and only managed to shift my torso. He moved his hands back to where they were on my thighs and started massaging them again. Ever so slowly, his hands crept further up and inwards. I wished Apollo were here, then he could just snap his fingers and heal my legs. Though, if Apollo were here right now, he'd be trying to kill Percy because his hands were on my upper inner thighs. He kept creeping upwards, until I felt his hands brushing the line where my underwear was. Before I even tensed up, Percy moved his hands back down and looked at me with a 'sorry, didn't mean to do that' face. Then he shifted, so I was sitting in his lap, facing him. Subconsciously, I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned closer into him. He stood up, hands on my thighs, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I <br/>hugged him tighter, bringing my mouth to his ear. "Thank you, Percy," I whispered. He blushed lightly and hugged me back. </p><p>"No problem, Arty," He said. "I'd hate to see you so upset. After all, I doubt you could last very long not doing anything." I smiled and let go. Then, of course, I tripped. Percy quickly grabbed me, but also tripped. He twisted so he was beneath me when we fell. I landed, my face less than an inch from his. I felt his warm breath on my face. He wrapped me in a hug and stood up, holding me. </p><p>When he let go, I cleared my throat and said, "Um, well, thanks, aqua boy. So, uh, I hear that you're one of the worst archers in the world. I could help you with being a decent archer." </p><p>Percy had a fearful look on his face, "Uh, sure, but I get to teach you sword fighting, or, uh, improve it." I smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the combat room. He helped me set up some targets, and we picked out a bow. It was deep blue, with a silver crescent moon on it. He took a stance, and I shook my head, knowing this would take a while. I corrected his stance, shifted his elbow, and he released. Somehow, the arrow split in two, flying backwards. One part hit me in the shoulder. while the other hit me in the thigh. "Oh, gods, I'm so, so, so, sorry Artemis," He repeated. I just nodded, wincing at the arrow bits. He picked me up, careful of my shoulder and thigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orion's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I rested my head on Percy's shoulder as he carried me to my bedroom. He took a dagger and cut most of the shafts off of the arrows. He tried moving the sleeve up so he could remove the arrowhead bits, but to no avail. I took a deep breath and pulled off my shirt. Percy grabbed a blanket and covered me, save the shoulder. Percy said, "Ah, get yourself set so I can remove them, then tell me, okay?" I nodded and he turned around. I saw that the arrow had gone through my bra strap. I sighed and cut the strap, the remainder of my undergarments intact. I shifted my attention to my leg. I removed my jeans, now with a bloody hole in them. Covering myself back up with the blanket, only exposing my bloody shoulder, I called for Percy to turn around. He grabbed a clean cloth, put that in my mouth to stifle any scream, and got to work. He got some antibiotics and cleaned my shoulder after pulling it out quickly and staunching the ichor. Then he bandaged it and I covered my shoulder, uncovering my thigh. He did the same thing with my thigh and apologized profusely. Then he got another set of clothes, handed them to me, told me to holler if I needed anything, and left, closing the door behind him. </p><p>I changed into a silver shirt and a new pair of jeans. A little while later, I heard a knock on the door, to which I called for Percy to come in. Percy opened the door, sat next to me, and said, "I'm really sorry I shot you, Artemis, I didn't mean to. You don't have to teach me archery." </p><p>I stood up and kissed him on the cheek, successfully shutting him up. "It's alright, Percy, you didn't mean to, and I'm fine now." Percy nodded, blinking, apparently stupefied when I kissed him on the cheek. I stood up, walking out to the living room. I made some hot chocolate, and put it in the large thermos, labelled 'Hot Chocolate'. I carried it to the table and slipped on an ice cube. Percy intercepted me, catching me, after getting slapped in the face by boiling hot chocolate, and smacked in the temple by the thermos. I gasped, "Percy, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Percy winced and nodded. I helped him to his room so he could clean up, then cleaned up the kitchen. When I finished, I sat heavily on the couch, tears starting to leak out of my cheek, eventually turning into a stream. I was a goddess, I wasn't supposed to cry, and I hadn't for millennia. But in the past couple of days, I had already done so twice. </p><p>I felt strong arms wrap around my figure. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, crying openly to him. He stroked my hair and held me in his arms. "It's alright Arty," He said in a forgiving tone, "Everyone makes mistakes, even if they're immortal goddesses. I'm fine, the only thing I have is the want to sweep you up and make sure you never get hurt, and make sure you live a happy life. Don't cry, please, it hurts to see you cry." Slowly, my tears stopped falling, and I just clung to Percy. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the kitchen. He sat me on his lap and kissed my forehead. "Now, I think it's time we had something to eat, don't you?" I didn't respond, and Percy got some Mac and Cheese, some of it blue, and some of it silver. He brushed a stray tear from my face. I opened my mouth to say something, and was met with the warm, cheesy goodness of the Mac and Cheese he'd made. </p><p>When Percy decided that we'd had enough to eat, he carried me back to the couch. I sighed and looked at Percy's chest, not meeting his eyes. I felt him cup my cheek, hooking his finger under my chin and lifting it so I had to look at him. I looked at him and he asked, "Artemis, what's the matter? Everything's gonna be fine." </p><p>My voice caught in my throat, I managed to choke out "I-I-How are we gonna get out of here, Percy? What happens if something else comes? What if Orion comes back?" I said the last part quietly, but Percy still heard. </p><p>He growled and pulled me closer, "If he ever does so much as lay a finger on you ever again, I'll make him fade! Nothing's gonna hurt you, ever. I promise." I swallowed the lump in my throat and hugged Percy tightly. </p><p>We heard another voice, one that I recognized. Orion. "Are you sure about that, Perseus Jackson? I will have Artemis, I can't imagine what the millennia-old virgin goddess feels like. Because you seem to care so much, I think I'll make you watch when I have some fun with her." I heard a growl from Percy. I rolled off him and he charged Orion. He cut, stabbed, slashed, parried, dodged, and punched Orion multiple times. I grabbed my silver hunting knife, and was about to help Percy. Then it happened, almost too quick for me to see what happened. Orion feinted left, and stroked to his head. Percy saw this coming, but not the powerful kick Orion sent to his knee. Percy cried out in pain as his knee cap shattered, along with most of the other bones in his body, knocking him unconscious. Orion advanced. I charged, aiming between his eyes. Then Orion used his Giant-ish-ness to backhand me into a wall. I cried out, and Orion picked me up by the neck. </p><p>He tore my shirt off, and I screamed as I felt his tongue on my neck, quickly moving south. I struggled, but to no avail. He unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down around my ankles, soon followed by my undergarments. I must have been screaming a lot, because Percy's eyes shot open. Despite his many broken bones, he wielded Riptide, gave a battle cry, and charged Orion. Percy kicked him in the side, causing him to drop me. Percy caught me, setting me down gently before attacking Orion. He ran Orion through the side, slowly twisting the blade. Percy did the same to his arms and legs, then ground his heel into a very sensitive male spot. Percy stabbed Orion in the forehead, and he exploded into black dust. Orion had faded. Percy picked me up and cleaned me up before dressing me and laying me in my bed. He kissed me on the forehead and closed the door as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Her First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I groaned. Fighting a giant was painful, especially since I didn't have my demigod powers anymore. But no-one touches my Arty, so it was worth it. These were my thoughts as I fell unconscious, not even reaching my bed. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Orion had me pinned against the wall, his dirty male hands touching me, everywhere. My eyes shot open. Okay, that was a dream. Percy faded Orion and took me to my room. Percy, oh gods, he had so many broken bones. I scrambled out of bed and ran over to his room. When I got there, I saw that he hadn't even made it to his bed. Apparently, he passed out from exhaustion before getting to his bed. I felt his pulse. Faint. He was alive, but barely. I dragged him over to the bathroom. After wiping him down with a cloth, I changed him into some clean clothes. </p><p>After dragging him back to his bed, I heated a large bowl of leftover Mac and Cheese from last night. I brought it back to his room and set it down on the table. I sat next to him, cradling Percy's head in my lap. "Oh, Percy," I said, "What am I going to do with you? You're kind, selfless, and everything that males should be. I'm even starting to get feelings for you! You keep getting hurt. and someday, you might not recover. What has my life come to, I'm talking to a sleeping man." What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack. </p><p>Percy's eyes shot open and he sat up with much effort. Percy stayed silent for a moment, and I thought he didn't share the same feelings. Then he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. It wasn't long and passionate, but it was still amazing. "Good morning, Arty. Let's see, you'll probably say I've got a head full of seaweed every time I do something stupid. I have the same feelings for you, so you don't have to worry about that. And, I always recover, or I learn to adjust." I smiled and hugged him. </p><p>Percy went to stand up, and I put my hand on his chest, pushing him back down. </p><p>"Percy, you broke almost every bone in your body. You need to rest." I commanded. He laid back down and I pulled his head into my lap. "You still need to eat, aqua boy." I took the bowl of Mac and Cheese, spooning it into his mouth, and eating some myself. When the bowl was empty, I took it back to the kitchen, then I changed into jeans and a shirt instead of my nightgown. As I was walking down the hall, familiar strong arms wrapped around me. "Percy, I told you that you needed to rest." </p><p>"But it's so boring!" He whined. </p><p>"Too bad, Percy, you need to rest, that way you can recover faster," I told him. </p><p>Childishly, he said, "Make me." I smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his room. I pushed him on the bed and he sat back up. Then I pushed him down and straddled his waist. I smirked victoriously. Percy smirked right back and grabbed my hips, pulling me down next to him. I let out a small yelp, and Percy pulled me closer to him, so I was almost on top of him. I rested my head next to his, gazing into his eyes. "I think I can deal with being stuck in bed for now." He said, his breath tickling my face. I shifted my head and Percy cupped my cheek, kissing me softly. I pressed my body into his as hard as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me with passion. I felt him nibble on my lower lip and moaned. We broke apart for air, faces red. I smiled into his chest as Percy pulled me into his embrace. </p><p>He stood up, my arms and legs around his neck and waist, his arms on the backs of my thighs. He carried me to the couch, sitting down and wrapping his arms around my frame. Then I heard a voice, "Percy Jackson! What are you doing?! I can't believe you would cheat on my daughter! I even gave you my blessing!" I thought for a moment, Athena. Percy and Annabeth used to date, then Annabeth cheated. </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Lady Athena, but she cheated on me. As far as I'm concerned, that means Annabeth and I are over, meaning I am free to have another girlfriend." I turned red, Percy had just called me his girlfriend. Then I rolled off of Percy and cleared my throat. </p><p>"Um, sister, how are you able to contact us? We're in some demigod holiday cabin in Alaska. There's no way out, and godly powers don't work. If you could, ah, get us out of here, that would be nice." I said. </p><p>Athena huffed and cut the connection. I shivered. "Artemis," Percy said, "Your hypothermia is coming back." I nodded and Percy picked me up bridal style after wrapping me in about 50 blankets. My stupid brother chose this moment to flash in. "Apollo!" Percy exclaimed, "Flash us back to Olympus, or at least out of here, Artemis's got hypothermia again!" Apollo nodded curtly, flashing us to his temple. He waved his hand, whisking Percy back to Camp Half-Blood. Then he tapped my forehead, dispelling the hypothermia, and hugged me tightly. </p><p>"Artemis," He said, "I was so worried, never do anything like that ever again! Are you alright? Did anything happen? How-" I cut off his barrage of questions. </p><p>"That doesn't matter right now Apollo‚ I must check on my hunters and Percy, then I have to report to the council." I flashed to the master bedroom my palace, and Apollo followed. </p><p>"Artemis, don't avoid my question, you have that look. Something happened, tell me, please. Did Percy do anything to you?" </p><p>"Yes," I said, "He saved me. From drowning, hypothermia, Orion-" </p><p>"Wait," Apollo cut me off, "Orion?! Did he....?"</p><p>"Don't," I mumbled, "Don't say it, please. Yes, he tried to, twice. Percy made him fade." Apollo hugged me and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Percy Learns to Shoot A Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Apollo waved his hand, sending me back to Camp Half-Blood. I stepped outside, met by glares from the other campers. I saw people gathering around Annabeth. "He left me! He cheated! He's gone to help the monsters! Percy Jackson is a traitor!" Shortly, the crowd dispersed, me leaning against a tree. She noticed me and ran over. "Percy!" She squealed, "I missed you, baby! What happened?" </p><p>I snorted, "Really Annabeth? I know you cheated with that Aphrodite boy. I also saw that little speech back there. Something flashed me to Alaska, and I got trapped there for a bit. My demigod powers didn't work, and I tried Iris Messaging you. When it appeared, it showed you getting real cosy with Darren. Yeah, it's a shame you couldn't keep your pants on, maybe the ring I got would've been put to good use other than an offering to the gods. Yes, this means we're over." Her jaw dropped. </p><p>"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She screamed loudly. "HOW DARE YOU!?" I turned and left. When I reached my cabin, Arty was standing there, glaring at me, arms crossed, and tapping her foot. I stepped closer and kissed her. Her angry facade dropped immediately. </p><p>"Hi, Arty, how are you?" I asked. </p><p>"A council meeting with your presence has been requested. I also thought you might get back together with the Athena spawn. I'm glad to see I was wrong. By the way, nobody knows about us." Arty answered. She grabbed my hand and flashed us to the throne room. After she grew to her godly height and took a seat on her throne, I bowed to the Olympians. </p><p>"What is it that my presence has been requested for, my lord?" I said respectfully. I didn't want to, but I already had, like, a 50/50 chance of Zeus turning me into a fried fish stick. </p><p>"Perseus Jackson!" He boomed, "Once again, we would like to offer you godhood, for single-handedly fading Orion." </p><p>I swallowed. "I accept," Many gasps were heard around the room, most audibly from Aphrodite. </p><p>"Bu-but, Percy! What about Percabeth?" She squealed. </p><p>"What the hell is Percabeth?" I asked. </p><p>"You and Annabeth, silly! You're supposed to be the perfect couple!" She said. </p><p>"Oh, uh, she cheated with your son, Darren, and we broke up," I said calmly. </p><p>"That idiot!" She screeched, "Wait, so you're single?" </p><p>"No," I said. "Oooooohhhh! Who is it? I'll find out eventually! I'll get you!" She said like a madman, er, woman. </p><p>"Um, could we just get on with the god thing now?" I asked, trying to dodge the question. </p><p>Then the fates flashed in. "Perseus Jackson," Lachesis said. "15th God of the Olympian council, God of Heroes, Loyalty, Betrayal, Ice, Combat, and Swordsmanship. Sacred animal is the Pegasus. Weapon of Power is Riptide. Domain is glaciers, any place covered in ice, and Alaska." At the last bit, everyone gasped. Alaska was the land beyond the gods. No-one had power there. A throne made of ice rose next to Artemis's. A stream of energy shot from the tip of Zeus's master bolt, hitting me in the chest. I grunted, falling to my knees. Then I got back up, growing to my new godly height, and sat in my throne. The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly. Athena showed me where my palace was to be built, in an empty spot next to Artemis's palace. I imagined what I wanted it to be like. Basically, a cosy house, sort of what I had in Camp Half-Blood, except it had, like, a hundred different rooms in it, for everything I might need. There was also a spell to make sure that Aphrodite couldn't get in without my permission. </p><p>Later, I flashed to Artemis's palace. She was standing in her room, staring off into space. I waked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder so my mouth was next to her ear. "Hey Arty, watcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked. </p><p>Artemis twisted around in my arms so she was facing me. Kissing me on the cheek, she said, "Eh, not much, just that I'm glad I never actually swore to remain a virgin forever." I gave her a questioning look and she explained, "Ya see, Zeus promised that I would never have to marry. That doesn't mean I can't marry. So, that I swore on the Styx to always remain Virgin is a myth." I nodded. "You didn't understand that did you?" She asked. I shook my head and she sighed, "It doesn't matter." </p><p>"Ohhhh," I said, "Okay." </p><p>She laughed and said, "You really do have a head full of seaweed, aqua boy," Before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissed her back. When Artemis pulled away, I had a face splitting grin plastered on mine. I heard footsteps outside and flashed us to my palace. Artemis dropped her legs and I pulled her into a warm hug. Then I let go and she grabbed my hand, saying, "I still need to teach you archery!" I groaned and showed her to the combat room. After a lot of practice, I was finally able to hit the target. "Alright Percy, each time you miss, <br/>tilt your bow so the arrow is closer to the target, okay?" I nodded and nocked the arrow, then I released and it hit the bullseye. I did it nine more times. Ten bullseyes, nine arrows on the floor beneath it, split in half. Artemis squealed and jumped on my back. I laughed and did a flip. Artemis yelped and let go, landing in my arms. </p><p>I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then I said, "Alright Arty, now I get to help you with you swordsmanship."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Artemis Gets A New Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Ah, crap. I know how to use a sword, I just stink at it. "Artemis," Percy said, "Do you have a sword?" I told him, no, and he thought for a moment, "Alright," He said, forming a sword made of ice, "Try this." I took the hilt of the sword, expecting it to be cold. It was actually warm and comfortable, perfectly balanced. "It's made of unbreakable ice. It's also enchanted so the hilt will be warm, and it turns into a necklace. Now, show me your stance." I got into position, and Percy set to work correcting my form. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Time: 5 months later</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I parried his slash, kicking Percy in the gut. He flew into the wall and I ran over, holding my sword at his throat. He grinned and scooped me up in a hug, kissing me on the forehead. "Congratulations, Arty, you beat the god of swordsmanship in a sword duel," Percy said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I shrunk my sword back down to a necklace. </p><p>"I have to go back to my hunters now, aqua boy, don't get yourself killed." Percy smiled and I flashed away. </p><p>When I got to the hunt, Phoebe reported that there was a large monster nest about 5 miles east. We started preparing to attack, then a horde of dracaena came through the bushes. My hunters opened fire, killing all but one, which slithered away before we could kill it. Suddenly, a council meeting was called. Within the minute, all the Olympians were sitting in their thrones. All but Percy. Then, he flashed into the middle of the throne room, covered in scratches and lacerations, ichor streaming down his body. Apollo healed him and he went to his throne. </p><p>"The monsters are gathering to attack all at once. I'm not sure when, but I know it will be devastating to wherever they attack." </p><p>The rest of the gods nodded, Athena gave her analysis, and everyone save me and Percy flashed to what they were doing before. I grabbed Percy's hand, flashed him to my palace, and started scolding him on how he should be more careful. </p><p>"-AND YOU COUL-" I was cut off by Percy kissing me hard on the lips. </p><p>"I know, I've got a head full of kelp, and I need to be more careful. But I'm pretty sure you've got an important hunt to do, so be careful, and have fun." Percy said, before flashing away. I groaned and flashed back to my hunt. When we were meters from the perfect spot to attack, a drakon suddenly snapped its head towards us and let out an ear-piercing shriek. The monsters charged, forcing over half my hunters to switch to their hunting knives. I felt a fourth of my hunters die in the first 5 minutes. Over the next half hour, all but two died. I had called for them to fall back, but no one heard me, and if any did, they were surrounded. Some sort of magic made me unable to use my godly powers. I took a club to the head and could only watch as Thalia and Phoebe were killed. An empousa charged, and I knew I was going to die. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Percy appeared over me, disintegrating the monsters. He picked up my broken form and flashed me to Apollo's temple, passing out just as he got to us. </p><p>When I awoke, I was fine, but really tired. I saw Percy, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "Artemis," He croaked, "I'm so sorry, I got there as fast as I could, but I hadn't taken out the group headed for Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood fast enough." I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. </p><p>"Percy," I said, "You did everything you could. Don't beat yourself up about it." </p><p>He nodded, and then croaked out, "Thalia," I shook my head and he hugged me. I leaned my head against his chest, not caring that the other Olympians were probably coming. </p><p>He let go and kissed me on the forehead. After he stepped back, Apollo walked in, saying he was free to go. Then Apollo turned to me and said, "I see everything that goes on in my temple, sis. What're you doing with Percy?" His voice had a protective edge to it. I glared at him and he shrunk back. "You're free to go," He squeaked. I flashed to my room, and Percy was waiting on my bed. Percy pulled me into his arms. </p><p>He stroked my hair and said, "It's alright to cry, Arty." I buried my face in his shoulder and cried my eyes out. I fell asleep in his arms. </p><p>When I woke up, Percy had a 'shit' expression on his face, and I turned to see Athena and Apollo glaring daggers at him. I sighed and rested my head back on his chest, mumbling, "Go away, my hunters are all dead, I don't feel like dealing with this right now." Apollo and Athena blinked a few times and nodded, flashing away. Percy cupped my cheek, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. Pressing my face into his hands, I said, "Thanks, Percy, you're always there for me." </p><p>He kissed me and said, "That's one of my jobs as your boyfriend, Arty." I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I tried standing up, and couldn't move my legs again. </p><p>"Percy," I said, "My legs aren't working again." Percy put his hand on the back of my calf and started massaging it. His hands started creeping up my legs. When they reached about halfway up my thighs, I moaned. Percy smirked as I buried my face in his neck. When he stopped, I let out a breath. I swung my legs over the bed, standing up. Percy stood up and gave me a bear hug. I sank into his embrace, thankful that I had such a supportive boyfriend. I took his hand and said, "Come on, we've got a bit of explaining to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Percy Pisses Off Some Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Well, shit. I guess I'm gonna find out how long it'll take for me to reform in Tartarus the hard way. On the other hand, girls will stop hitting on me, and I can do things like hold Artemis's hand in public. I leaned over and kissed my beautiful girlfriend, inhaling her forest-y scent. She took my hand and we walked to the living room, met with both an angry Apollo and Athena. Artemis sunk into my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around her. Apollo turned to Artemis, "Sis, how could you? You're supposed to hate men, so nobody can touch you! You made an oath!" </p><p>"Actually, stupid," Artemis responded, "I never made an oath. Father just promised he would never force me into an arranged marriage, so, I actually am allowed to do things like this." Arty turned around and kissed me hard on the lips. When we broke apart, Apollo and Athena stood, mouths agape. </p><p>Athena stumbled on her words, trying to find some reason for Arty to hate me. She finally huffed, giving up, and growled, "Fine, but if you ever hurt my sister, I will personally see to it that you are cast back into Tartarus." </p><p>Apollo glared at me with even more hatred, saying, "Same here, Perseus. If you do so much as accidentally hurt her feelings, I will end you." </p><p>I nodded, "Fair enough," I said. The oh so mighty goddess of wisdom and god of the sun was flabbergasted by my response, flashing out. </p><p>Artemis grabbed my hand, tugging me back to the bedroom, and said, "Now, where were we before being interrupted?" I smirked and she pushed me on the bed, straddling me as her tongue explored my mouth. My hands travelled back to her thighs. She moaned into my mouth, giving me a chance to explore hers as I massaged her thighs. My mouth moved down to her neck as I sucked gently on her collarbone. She moaned loudly, and not that I was paying attention, but I'm pretty sure I saw a wet spot on her pants. Artemis guided my hands up to her ass. I squeezed it as my teeth grazed her neck. "Peerrccyyy," she breathed. I smirked, squeezing her ass again. My hands travelled under her shirt as I traced symbols on her back with my fingertips. My fingers moved to her bra clip. I felt Artemis grind on me a little bit, which I took as a signal to keep going. I unhooked her bra, pulling it out of her shirt, letting it drop to the floor. </p><p>Artemis tugged both our shirts off, them joining her bra on the floor as I flipped us, going into a pushup position hovering just above her. Artemis crashed her lips back onto mine and tangled her fingers in my hair. She shifted her head, and my lips were trailing down her neck again. They trailed further and further down until my face was between her breasts. Artemis, hands still in my hair, shifted my head so it was over her left breast. I started licking circles around Arty's nipple, making her gasp as my teeth grazed it. The same happened with her right breast, and she flipped us so she was straddling me again. I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Artemis wrapped her arms around my neck and responded with passion. I started kneading her breasts and she moaned into my mouth. Her body shook and she breathed my name again. I sat Arty on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. I went to grab our tops, and she grabbed my back belt loop, pulling back onto the bed. She whispered, "You have to clean up your mess first before doing anything else, aqua boy." I raised an eyebrow and she kissed me hard, pushing me back on the bed. Arty took my hand and put it inside her jeans, letting me feel how wet her underwear had become. I gave her one of those 'are you sure' looks and she started grinding on me. I let her tongue explore my mouth as I unbuttoned her jeans. I slid my thumbs on the insides of her underwear, pulling them and her jeans down to join our tops on the floor. Arty shifted so her pussy was right above my face. I blew into it and she moaned. I stuck the tip of my tongue in, causing my girlfriend to gasp. I smirked and flipped us so my face was just above her feminine areas. I started eating her out, and she whimpered, pleading for me to go faster. I felt another gush of her fluids enter my mouth, which I swallowed all of. I cleaned and changed us into some pyjamas, carrying my now dazed girlfriend to her bed. I laid down with her curled around me, her face buried in the crook of my neck. </p><p>The next morning, I woke up to see the angelic face of my love, sleeping. I peeked her on the lips and her eyes fluttered open. I nuzzled Arty's neck and she stretched, pecking me on the cheek. "So," Arty said, "I suppose we should tell them next time there's a council meeting." Just after she finished thunder boomed, somehow different from when someone makes an oath on the Styx. </p><p>I smirked, saying, "Like that?" Arty slapped my arm and I pecked her on the forehead. We changed into our normal clothes, made ourselves presentable, and flashed to the council, hand in hand, in hopes of breaking the ice. We grew to our godly heights and released hands only when we sat down. We <br/>were also the last ones to arrive. </p><p>"AHA!" Zeus boomed, "So you did break Artemis's oath!" </p><p>"Wh-what? No! Do you see a ring on her finger yet?" I spluttered. </p><p>"No, father," Artemis said in a more collected tone. "I am still a maiden. Yes, Percy is my boyfriend, but he can keep it 'n his pants. Also, I never made an oath to forever remain maiden father, you know that. You just promised I would never have to marry." Most of the Olympian's mouths hung open. I smirked and was met with lightning, which I caught and tossed back at him, singeing his crown. Honestly, does he think throwing his electrified toothpick would solve everything? I realized the others had read my thoughts when everyone save Zeus was laughing. I grinned stupidly, which was cut short when Artemis was shrouded in black mist. I lunged <br/>toward Arty, wrapping myself protectively around her before the mist transferred us to Tartarus. </p><p>Before anything else could happen, I pulled Artemis close and said, "I will always love you, I swear it on the Styx. Be safe, my moonlight." I flashed her back to the cabin. I had changed it so it was safe from all those I didn't want to enter. Iris Messages could be sent, but I hadn't yet figured out how to undo the 'no powers' thing. I turned and saw some immortals I had hoped I would never see again. That's when my torture began. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Time: 1 month later</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Well, it had been one month on Earth. Down here, it'd been an aeon (about a billion years) I had even memorized my schedule, like back at school. Except, I prefer school. That's how bad it was. This was my schedule</p><p>Get bludgeoned awake-2:00AM <br/>Be Hyperion's therapy dummy-2:05AM <br/>Be Oceanus's torture practice dummy-5:00AM <br/>Be Kronos's canvas-7:00AM <br/>Get a bucket of nectar dumped on me-12:00PM <br/>Monsters get revenge on me-12:05PM <br/>Poison Testing-3:00PM <br/>Weapon Testing-6100PM <br/>Torture Method Testing -9:OOPM <br/>Get bludgeoned unconscious-1:30AM </p><p>Yep, freaking painful. But, at least it got easier to bear over time. One thing that kept me going all these years. Artemis. My love. My Arty. My moonlight. Then something irregular happened. Gration walked in, saying Artemis's screams would be music to his ears. I finally snapped. I let out a scream of raw power and disintegrated my holding cell, and everything in a hundred miles of it. I appeared in the Alaskan power proof cabin, next to Artemis. I remember seeing the worried face of my lover, and then just darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I sighed, it had been a month since Percy flashed me out of Tartarus, back into the cabin. I dwelled on my thoughts a little longer, and my attention was then grasped by my boyfriend, covered in ichor, passed out on the floor. I dragged him over to the bathroom and cleaned him, changed him, and dragged him over to his bed. I crawled in next to him, burying my face in his neck as tears leaked out of my eyes. </p><p>When I woke up again, it was to something nuzzling the sweet spot on my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck, letting him just keep on nuzzling my neck. When he finally stopped, I kissed him hard on the lips. Then I slapped him. Hard. He pouted, then sighed, "I guess I deserved that." I buried my face in his neck, sinking into his embrace again. "I thought that you might wanna know, in Tartarus, with Kronos slowing time so much along with the time difference, it was about an aeon (a billion years) And the thought of you was the only thing that kept me holding on." My eyes widened, then I smashed my lips back onto his. Percy replied with passion. When we finally broke apart, Percy muttered into my ear, "Arty, my moonlight, I'm so glad you're alright. I'm glad I flashed you out when I did." I was a bit confused by his mutterings, but I shrugged it off and rested my head on my lover's chest. I realized he had some new scars, and tugged his shirt off. </p><p>When I saw his torso, I gasped, "Percy," He hid his face in my hair, "Are you alright?" </p><p>He wouldn't meet my eyes, and mumbled, "I'm a monster. I deserved Tartarus." They were words clearly printed on his back. The writing and display itself were beautiful, but the message was monstrous. Littered all over his torso was new scars, ugly, deep, and still healing. </p><p>I buried myself in his embrace, tucking my head under his chin with my mouth near his ear, "Percy, don't ever believe that, you're kind, sweet, chivalrous, humble, and everything a good person should be. I love you, Percy, stay with me Percy, don't let your sanity leave, keep it here Percy. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Arty," he said. I fell asleep in his arms, awaken a few hours later by the smell of warm food being cooked. I sat up and saw my boyfriend setting down a large plate of food. He then walked over, picked me up, and set me in his lap in front of the food. He started feeding me, which I allowed, since I was being lazy. When Percy wasn't eating, I kissed him on the cheek and told him it wasn't good to not eat. He just shrugged and I glared at him. "I'm not hungry or thirsty, Arty, give up, you can't make me eat" he repeated. I glared at him and grabbed some ambrosia and nectar, pulling him over to the bed. I smashed my lips onto his, shoving him down on the bed. Straddling him, I sat up, drinking some nectar, but keeping most in my mouth. I kissed him again, this time forcing nectar down his throat. He pouted as I smirked after it worked with ambrosia as well. </p><p>"Percy," I asked, "Are you alright?" </p><p>"I-I," he tried to answer, "No," I watched him blink back tears, and I kissed him again, not hard and lustfully, but soft, with passion and love. Percy wrapped his arms around my frame, returning the kiss with just as much, if not more passion. When we finally broke apart, Percy held my body close to his own, mumbling something along the lines of 'I love you Arty'.</p><p>"Percy, you might not be okay, but you will be eventually. I'll help you." I said. Percy rested his head on my stomach while I twirled his hair around my fingers. Percy sat up and kissed me on the cheek. </p><p>"So," he cleared his throat, "You ready to go back to the real world yet." </p><p>I shook my head and mumbled, "Your call, Percy, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. When you're ready." Percy nodded and pecked me on the cheek. I snuggled closer to him and enjoyed being able to do that again, after not being able to do so for a month, or well for him, an aeon. Poor Percy. He wrapped me in one of his bear hugs, pressing his lips against my forehead. "Y'know Percy, there were a lot of things I couldn't do without you around. But, there's one really selfish one I feel like right now." For a minute, Percy had a confused look on his face, but before he could figure out what I meant, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. </p><p>He returned it with energy, his hands exploring my body, causing me to moan. My legs wrapped around his waist and Percy carried us to his room. His t-shirt, which was already on the floor, was accompanied by my own. His lips travelled down to my neck, where he gently bit down, causing me to groan. I undid his pants and he kicked them off. I felt Percy's hands on my back, gliding down and touching my sides. I moaned at his touch. Percy's hands traced down my stomach and went to my jeans. I felt the button pop open, and heard the zipper being undone. Then I felt them being tugged off, and his rough yet at the same time soft hands on the waistband of my underwear. Percy's lips trailed down to my collarbone, and then down further, turning me around so he was near my bra clip. Using his incredibly skilled mouth, he unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. I slid down so I was on my knees, using my teeth to pull down his boxers, then taking his erection into my mouth. Percy groaned, and after a minute, did so again, filling my throat and mouth with his seed. I swallowed it and stood back up, kissing him full on the lips. Percy smirked, kissing me, and pulled down my panties. </p><p>His mouth, after travelling back up and electing some moans from me, was near my ear, and he whispered huskily, "I like it to Arty, so it's really, doing a service, not being selfish." I turned red and Percy chuckled, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck, making certain parts of my anatomy very damp. I pushed Percy down on the bed, straddling him, and grinding the aforementioned body parts against his male version. He grabbed my hips, causing me to stop, and growled, "Naughty Arty, I'm gonna have to punish you for that. It seems as though you're already wet, so I guess I'll just have to clean that up and start over." He shifted so my feminine areas were hovering right above his mouth. I moaned loudly as Percy took every opportunity to hit my sweet spot while eating me out and squeezing my ass. When he finally decided he had cleaned up enough, he shifted back up and started kissing me softly while kneading my breasts, causing me to moan into his mouth. He continued to do this, his hands sometimes travelling down to my ass. </p><p>Eventually, I whimpered, "Percy, what're you waiting for? You're supposed to clean up your messes." Percy smirked and moved his attention down to my lower half. His hands glided down my body, reaching my upper thighs. He blew into me, making some liquids leak out from anticipation. He traced his fingers just along the lips, making me whimper again. I felt his tongue do the same thing, and I wrapped my legs around his head, flipping us over and grinding into his mouth, trying to get his tongue as far in as possible while it ravaged my pussy. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs before I came the hardest I had ever, and fell unconscious into Percy's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Olympus We Gooooo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up naked in Percy's bed, him also naked. The night before rushed back to me and a small smile crossed my lips. It was spectacular. I laid back down and closed my eyes, resting my head in the crook of Percy's neck. He shifted and wrapped his arms around me subconsciously. It was actually really cute. A few minutes later, his eyes fluttered open, and he gave me the smirk that always made my heart flutter. Percy pulled me into a kiss, his hands moving to my waist. I returned it with lust. The feeling had been bottled up for so long, how could I not? I felt Percy shift me so I was in his lap, and I saw that my excitement was already showing. Percy smirked and bent down, whispering in the tone that always turned me on. "Morning, Arty, I would ask if you were excited to see me, but I can already tell you are." I blushed a deep red and he kissed me softly on the lips. "But I guess that's to be expected," Percy continued, "Having no intimate interaction for millennia makes you very lustful when you get it, correct?" I nodded, my face now resembling an open bucket of red paint. Percy leaned even closer and asked, "Would you like me to help you with that?" I responded by straddling, then grinding on him, while his lips captured my own. I felt Percy smile into my kiss as he grabbed my hips, forcing me to stop grinding. </p><p>It was amazing how Percy could just touch me and make me orgasm. Percy smirked and whispered, "Would you like to test that theory?" I gulped and Percy laid me down on the bed, blindfolding me, then tying my wrists and ankles to the bedposts so I 'couldn't cheat' as Percy said. I didn't understand why he thought I would cheat at first, but then I felt his fingertips on my lips, first tracing them, and then moving down toward my breasts. He tweaked my nipples a little bit and I moaned loudly, already feeling the orgasm starting to build up. He kneaded my breasts a bit more and started trailing his fingers further south, causing me to moan his name. I felt his fingers tracing the outer lips of my area and my thighs started trembling. After less than a minute of Percy's fingers tracing along my feminine parts, I screamed his name with pleasure as a hard orgasm rocked my body. The scream turned into a moan as I felt him eating out my pussy, cleaning up his mess. </p><p>Still blindfolded, I was pulled into Percy's lap, and felt his lips on my own. When we broke apart, he murmured, "I love you more than you could ever imagine, my moonlight." I smiled and kissed him back. He had untied me and removed my blindfold, meaning I could trace his abs while we kissed. Well, I tried to, but Percy caught my wrists, pinning them above me. He started trailing his lips down my neck, and stopped when he reached the sweet spot on my collarbone. He started nuzzling it and I groaned, wanting more. Percy pulled away and smirked his signature smirk. "Did you enjoy that, love?" He whispered into my ear, making my just eaten out bits wet again, and a shiver run down my spine. I nodded and he said, "Well, I clearly didn't do enough if you can still produce those liquids just after our fun." I blushed and Percy picked me up. </p><p>I straddled him and said, "Percy, I want you badly." </p><p>Percy wrapped me in a hug and nuzzled my neck again, "Arty, I know, and I want it too, but I wanna wait until we get married to that, so if a baby Arty/Percy comes along, I have to take care of them." </p><p>I was kind of surprised by his words, "Percy, you would never leave your child, and besides, since you're a god now, the baby would be an immortal as well, meaning you wouldn't be bound by the ancient laws. On a different note, you never proposed, you just say 'when we get married' how do you know I'll say yes, if you ask?" The last bit just tumbled out of my mouth, though I didn't mean to let them spill. </p><p>Percy sighed and pecked me on the cheek, "Arty, the day we were taken, I was planning on proposing. Now, I would tell you the plan, but you haven't seen the ring yet, and you don't know how I was gonna propose, so I reckon I can still use that plan. And, I know you'd say yes because you wouldn't let me do this if you wouldn't say yes." Then Percy gave me one of those loving kisses that makes me forget everything except him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth. When we finally broke apart, Percy said, "Now, I'd say people are getting a bit worried, and the longer we wait, the more dead I'm gonna be. So, how about we get ready to leave?" I groaned and my boyfriend chuckled, "Okay, I'll get us ready." I nodded and Percy got dressed in some new clothes. He zipped to my room and grabbed some clean clothes for me. I turned and looked at the wall, it was stupid, but the colours blended perfectly. I felt Percy pull me into his lap, and fabric against my skin. Percy kissed the back of my neck as he clothed me. Call me lazy, I didn't feel like it. When he was finished, Percy turned me around and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he pecked me on the forehead and said, "To Olympus We Goooooo!" In a silly cartoon voice. I giggled and Percy flashed us to his palace. Percy took my hand and we stepped outside, feeling the sun hit our skin, and the warm breeze tickle or faces. </p><p>We walked hand in hand to the throne room, the immortals too consumed in their own little world to realize two Olympians were holding hands, and one of them was the goddess of maidenhood. When we reached the throne room, we heard shouting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm Not A Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>We had made it back from Alaska, and we're now walking to the throne room, because we can't overextend our powers or we'll get hurt or something. I heard yelling in the throne room and we were about to run in until we heard our names. </p><p>"Perseus Jackson is no longer my son! I hereby disown him as a child of Poseidon. He is now only a child of Sally Jackson!" I heard Poseidon yell. "No traitor of Olympus is a son of mine. Now, Orion, he's my favourite son. A great hunter, perfect with the bow, great character. Son, I can't believe Perseus would rape Artemis and blame it on you, then try to make you fade. I'm so glad I gave you that anti-fading charm. Too bad that's the only one." My blood boiled. </p><p>"I only try to please, father," I heard Orion's obnoxious voice cut through the silence that followed da-sorry, Poseidon's praise. I felt Arty's hand squeeze my own, and turned to see her shake her head, as though to tell me not to kill him just yet. "I don't know why Jackson would try to make me fade, or rape poor Artemis. It hurt to see her beautiful face twisted with screams." At this, I had to hold Artemis back from killing him just yet. </p><p>"THAT IS IT!" Zeus boomed, "Perseus Jackson, as of now, is no longer the saviour of Olympus. He is a traitorous criminal, and the next he is spotted, he shall be captured. Now, Orion, I can tell you have a thing for Artemis. So, when we find her again, she is yours." Orion let out a whoop, and I couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>I blasted through the door, still holding my girlfriend's hand, and boomed, "ZEUS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! WHO ARTEMIS DATES IS UP TO HER! SHE ISN'T JUST SOME ITEM YOU CAN USE TO PAY OBNOXIOUS, LYING, BASTARDS LIKE ORION!" Everyone blinked, trying to absorb what I had just said. </p><p>Orion advanced and spat, "Lord Zeus is the king of the gods. He can do as he pleases, and I'm gonna collect my reward." He grabbed Arty's wrist and I lunged forward, throwing punch after heavy-handed punch at him. After some time, Artemis's soft hand caught my arm. She murmured some soothing words into my ear and I stood up, wiping the ichor off my hands, and hugged my girlfriend. "You'll pay for that, traitor!" I heard Orion yell. </p><p>"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Apollo shouted, binding Orion in burning golden energy that sapped his strength. Zeus let out a roar and threw his electrified toothpick at me again. I caught it, wagging it at him and saying that he'd been a bad boy, causing some of the other Olympians to bust out laughing. Artemis pressed closer to me and I tossed the master bolt back to the oh so mighty king of the gods. </p><p>"Father, Percy didn't betray Olympus. He flashed me to a safe place and was tortured in Tartarus for an aeon." Artemis speaks up. Everyone fell silent. </p><p>"Son, I-" Poseidon started. </p><p>"I'm not your son, Poseidon! You said so yourself! You believed your favourite lying bastard son over me. Maybe you'll try to take back what you said, but it won't work." I screamed at him, letting out all the anger that had been building up since I heard him shouting before we entered the room. Poseidon paled, and the hearth dropped from its already low 2 feet to some dying flickers. Hestia shivered and I squeezed Arty's hand, kissing her on the cheek, causing her cheeks to colour, and the hearth to shoot back up to a still-low 5 feet. Hestia nodded her appreciation. </p><p>After clearing up the whole Tartarus/ Traitor/Rapist/Orion thing, I flashed Artemis and I back to my palace, flopping down on the bed. Arty snapped her fingers and we were clean, in our pyjamas. Arty slipped under the covers next to me and kissed me goodnight before Hypnos welcomed us to his realm. </p><p>The next morning, I woke up and felt the familiar pressure of Arty's head on my chest, and her auburn hair spread across my head as well. I shifted so Arty's head was on a pillow, and I was in a pushup position above her. I nuzzled her neck until I saw beautiful silvery eyes locking with my own. Arty wrapped her arm around my neck and kissed me hard on the lips. When we broke apart, I rolled off the bed so I was holding my girlfriend. I carried her to the kitchen and pecked her on the cheek after setting her on the counter. After I gave her a 'good morning Arty' she responded, "Morning to you too, aqua boy. I could get used to waking up like that." I smiled and pecked her on the lips as I handed her some silver pancakes. After we ate her pancakes (I snagged some of them, cuz I made a lot), I noticed some syrup forming a droplet on her chin. I licked it and kissed her on the cheek. "You've got some syrup on you, aqua boy." I looked around for it, causing her to erupt with a gentle sort of laughter. "Here, Percy, let me help you." I moved closer and she kissed me hard on the lips, feeling every bit of my mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands made their way to her thighs, her legs wrapping around my waist. </p><p>When we pulled apart, I whispered, "Did you get it?" Arty smiled and nodded, resting her chin on my shoulder. I carried us back to my room and she rocked forward, making me fall on the bed. Arty slipped off her nightgown, showing off some very sexy silver lingerie. I slipped out of my sweats, revealing a large tent. Arty tugged off my boxers and started rubbing my shaft. I groaned, closing my eyes. I felt warm, round, fleshy objects wrap around my rod, moving up and down. I then felt her taking the rest of my erection into my mouth, making me groan again. My hands found their way to the back of her head, pushing down lightly, Artemis deepthroated me. "A-Arty, I'm gonna c-" I groaned loudly and came down her throat. </p><p>Arty swallowed and shifted so we were face to face, and licked her lips, "Yum," I smiled and kissed her. Arty pushed me back on the bed, grinding on me, moaning my name. It was really sexy. She led my hands to her bra, to which I then took control. Kissing her softly on the lips, I unhooked her bra, it falling on the floor. I flipped us over and moved downward. When I reached the elastic of her panties, I pulled them down to her ankles with my teeth, revealing some very wet privates. Artemis kicked her panties the rest of the way off as I kissed her, kneading her firm breasts. Arty moaned as she felt my middle finger slide into her. Eventually, I was pumping three fingers in at full speed, her love juices leaking down my hand. I felt Arty's walls clamp on my fingers, and heard her scream my name in ecstasy as she came. I pulled my fingers out, and after cleaning up my mess, gave my signature smirk. After we had cleaned off and changed into normal clothes, I flashed us to a hill in a clearing of a forest with trees surrounding it, overlooking a beach. </p><p>I got down on one knee and pulled out a silver box. On the inside, there was a ring I had crafted, better than Annabeth's by at least tenfold, cushioned my blue velvet. I opened the box, taking Arty's hand in my own and said, "Phoebe Artemis, I love you, and I have for a long time now. When I was in Tartarus, you were the one that kept me anchored to the world. You are the love of my life, and I wanna make sure it stays like that forever. Will you marry me?" Artemis squealed and half screamed 'yes'. I slipped the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a deep kiss. </p><p>As I stood back up, Aphrodite flashed in, shooting me with some sort of beam, making me fall unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Percy Loses His Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Just as my Percy fell unconscious, Aphrodite flashed into a very revealing bikini. I sent a glare her way and ran to my fiancé's body, shaking him awake. "Percy, Percy, wake up, love." </p><p>Percy sat up groggily and squinted, then he jumped up and started stuttering, "L-lady A-Artemis, t-to what do I o-owe the p-ple-pleasure?" </p><p>I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, "P-Percy," I stuttered, "Don't you remember? You just proposed," Tears starting to leak out the corners of my eyes. When Percy shook his head in a confused manner, I screamed, slashing my hunting knives at Aphrodite. Aphrodite flashed away and I fell to my knees, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I felt the familiar sensation of Percy's arms wrapping around my figure. </p><p>"Lady Artemis, don't cry, I'm sure whatever Lady Aphrodite screwed up this time can be fixed," Percy murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Percy noticed and took off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. "So," Percy started, "I don't remember anything after Annabeth cheating on me. Was what you said about us being engaged true?" I nodded and Percy muttered, "I wonder how I managed to get a goddess as my wife to be, but that explains the pulling feeling." </p><p>I chuckled and said, "Percy, you're a god now. An Olympian at that." Percy gave me a questioning look and I asked, "Percy, do you trust me?" He nodded, and I held out my hand for his own. I made a small cut in his hand, just enough so Percy could see the ichor. He healed himself and we stood up. I kissed him on the cheek, to which he smiled goofily, and stated, "Percy, we have to inform the council of recent events." Percy nodded and I grabbed his hand, flashing us to the council room. </p><p>When we arrived, I saw that all the Olympians were already in their thrones. I MMed (mind messaged) Percy where his throne was, and we took our seats. Aphrodite suddenly screeched, "Percy and Artemis are engaged!" earning glares, some toward Aphrodite, some toward Percy or I. </p><p>Percy cleared his throat, "Aphrodite, that is not your business to tell, unless you plan or telling everyone how you shot me with some sort of amnesia almost immediately after. Now, I don't remember much of anything, but if you can't figure a way to restore my memory, without any tampering, you'll be in some deep shit." Aphrodite paled, along with many of the other Olympians, who weren't exactly on the best terms with him. </p><p>Aphrodite squeaked out, "I-I can't, the spell's irreversible." Percy's eyes lit up in rage and he shot a bolt of fiery ice (I'm not sure how) at her head. Before he could shoot another one, I grabbed his arm, flashing us back to my palace. </p><p>"Percy, Percy, listen to me," I whispered, "Everything's gonna be fine, we'll think of a way to rid you of your amnesia." Percy nodded and held me close, just the way he always did. "Hey, Percy, earlier, when you were talking about that pulling feeling, what was it. " </p><p>Percy scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was this sort of feeling that I should be with you, and a sort of affection. Other than that, I'm not sure how to describe it." </p><p>I nodded and said, "I wanna try something, aqua boy," Percy nodded and I kissed him on the lips softly. Percy returned it with some of the passion he used when he usually kissed me. When we broke apart, I asked breathlessly, "Do you remember anything?" </p><p>Percy gulped and nodded, "I-I remember Arty, moonbeam, moonlight, and, and, Tartarus." I gasped and apologized, to which Percy kept saying it wasn't my fault.</p><p>Athena flashed in to check on me, and saw that Percy was sitting on the couch, me in his lap, his face in my hair as he tried to hold back tears. Athena caught my eye, nodded, and flashed back out. "I-I'm fine now, Arty, honestly," Percy mumbled into my hair. "Stuff is starting to come back now. Slowly, but it's coming back." I nodded, sinking further into his chest. Percy must've noticed how late it was, as he picked me up, carrying me to the master bedroom, flashed us into some pyjamas, and tucked me into bed, where I got him to stay, hoping it might quicken the return of his memories. </p><p>The next morning, I woke up to soft lips on my own. Percy's lips, waking me up like he always does. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When I pulled away for air, Percy grinned. I asked, "D'you remember anything else?" </p><p>Percy's smirk turned into a scowl as he snarled, "I remember everything about Orion," I cuddled closer to Percy as he held me tighter. On a lighter note, he said, "I also remember the pancakes, and how protective Apollo and Athena were of their sister." He also whispered some, things, about what we did after Apollo and Athena gave their little speech, making me blush. After we were dressed and eating breakfast, I was ordered to go kill the Chimera and its mother, Echidna. Percy insisted that he come with me. I knew he was in there somewhere. </p><p>When we arrived, the monsters took us by surprise, resulting in Percy getting knocked unconscious after disintegrating the Chimera. After I finished off Echidna, I flashed us to Apollo, who stitched up Percy's head and said he just needed some rest. Teleporting Percy back to the master bedroom in my palace, I snapped my fingers, cleaning us and changing us into some cleaner/comfier clothes. Leaning against the headrest with his head in my lap, I dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Percy Is Clichè</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Again, I was awoken by Percy's soft lips on my own. This time though, he nuzzled the soft spot on my neck, a moan escaping my lips. Percy smiled, and before I could ask him if he remembered anything, he whispered huskily into my ear. "I remember everything, Arty. I kept my promise, I'll always love you." I crashed my lips back onto his, feeling his tongue run across my bottom lip. I moaned as he nibbled on it. I granted him access, savouring the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth once more. When we broke apart, I breathed, "I love you, Percy." </p><p>"I do too, Arty," Percy whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. Percy's lips brushed my neck, and he started kissing down to the sweet spot he always nuzzled on my collarbone. I sat up, pulling off my shirt, then Percy's. He kicked off his jeans and I tugged off his boxers without any resistance. Percy's hands found their way to my bra, which he flung off to the side before his hands travelled further down. His lips against my own, he undid my jeans, which he then tugged off, along with my panties. Percy started kneading my breasts, making me moan his name as liquid started accumulating at my entrance. My hand crept toward the aforementioned body part and I moaned louder as I pushed one of my fingers into myself. Percy pulled it out and licked the juices off. He held my arms above me and whispered, "Now, Arty, what've I said about cheating?" I just moaned as I felt his warm breath against my breasts. Percy moved my hands to my breasts, and started using them to pleasure me. Percy lifted me up, tracing his erection along the outer lips, causing me to whimper in anticipation. Percy chuckled and started eating me out. After a few moans and gasps, Percy had finished 'cleaning me up'. I took Percy in my mouth, making him groan a couple of times before he came. He then said, "I wanna see how close you can get to making yourself cum." I turned red and Percy laughed again. Percy got into a push-up position above me and captured my lips with his own. </p><p>I moved my hands back to my breasts, pinching my nipples, moaning loudly. Percy smirked into the kiss as I started pumping my fingers in and out of myself. After several more minutes, I still wasn't able to make myself orgasm, and I flipped us over, starting to grind on Percy. "P-PPerrrcccyyyyy, I-I need-" I gasped as I felt his tongue inside me, almost immediately triggering my orgasm. "Peerrrccccyyyyy!" I screamed with pleasure as the orgasm made my body rock. Percy smirked, kissing my temple. I relaxed in his arms, and gasped as I felt his fingers penetrate both my pussy and my ass. </p><p>I came again and Percy asked, "Have I satisfied you, moonbeam? If not, we could keep going." Percy slipped his finger back in my ass. I moaned grinding onto his member. After several more rounds, Percy pulled me into his lap, using his godly powers to clean us and change us into some clean clothes. Percy carried me to the kitchen, sitting me back in his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist. "Now," He said, "I would think that you're a bit hungry after having fun before breakfast, yes?" I nodded and Percy summoned the pancake he served me back at the cabin the first time. After cutting it up, Percy started eating it, feeding me some. When we finished our breakfast, Percy leaned so close that our noses were touching. "You've got some syrup on your lip, Arty," He breathed, the warmth tickling my face, "Let me help you with that." In one swift move, he connected our lips, my arms wrapping around his neck as his arms wrapped around my neck. When we broke apart, he whispered, "As I told you earlier, Arty, I will always love you." I blushed, despite everything we'd done together, he could still do that to me. </p><p>"As will I, Percy," I said, snuggling into his chest. "I'm bored, let's do something fun." Percy kissed me on the cheek and flashed us to the beach. We swam around for a small while, ignoring the warnings Poseidon sent to stay out of the water. Then we heard a scream. We ran over to the source of the sound, and found it was a secluded area, hidden by bushes. </p><p>We readied our weapons, sneaking around the bush, and saw girl's clothes, torn, strewn on the floor. Percy was about to run out from behind the bush when Hermes flashed in. He turned and saw the situation. My sister, Athena, was chained to a tree, naked. Ares was touching her in places no girl should be touched without permission. Hermes yelled out in anger, charging Ares. Percy jumped into the fray, helping Hermes beat the shit out of Ares. Percy had it under control, and I was about to go free Athena when I felt something cold clamp around my ankle. I turned and saw a shirtless *gags* Eros staring back at me Iustfully, his hands creeping up to the places only Percy was allowed, and a power-draining celestial bronze cuff around my right ankle. I opened my mouth to scream, only to be muffled by Eros's mouth as he flashed us away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Athena, the not Maiden Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Third Person PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy started smacking around Ares using an old rusted sword he had found when he was taking a leisurely walk around Alaska. He took one last swing, using it like a baseball bat, knocking Ares over to Canada, and nodded his head to Athena while giving Hermes a meaningful look. Hermes ran over to Athena, who had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, and bruises littering her body. Hermes cut her chains and flashed her to his palace. Using his powers to clean and dress Athena in grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt, he picked her up bridal style, and was shocked to the point of almost getting a heart attack when she shifted in his arms, snuggling into her chest. </p><p>Athena, maiden goddess for near as long as Artemis, was cuddling into Hermes. Hermes, pale as Hades, flashed to Athena's palace. After tucking her into her bed, Hermes left a note on her nightstand, saying 'get well soon'. </p><p>The next morning, Hermes flashed back to her palace to check on her, and was met with the sight of Athena in a nightgown. Trying to ignore his growing boner, he scratched the back of his head, "So, uh, AAthena, I just came to see how you were recovering." </p><p>Athena walked closer to him, to the point where their noses were almost touching, and both Olympians could feel the other's breath on their own face. She whispered, "Fine, Hermes, thanks for saving me." She shifted even closer, so their noses were brushing, lips barely managing to not do the same, and his now fully erect boner bulging in his pants, brushing against her covered crotch. "I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier, Hermes. It was rather gentlemanly of you to not take advantage of me then." Athena grabbed his hand, their faces still so close together, pulling him to her bedroom. </p><p>Athena spun, pushing Hermes back onto the bed, and falling down on top of him, crashing her lips onto his own. She tugged his shirt off, to reveal a not-too-buff six-pack, at which she started drooling. Hermes flipped them, kicking off his pants so he was in only his boxers, and started kissing her with passion. Athena sat in his lap, blushing, "I've been holding this form of affection for you for a long time now Hermes. Could you help me get rid of all the lust that's been building up for so long?" Hermes nodded and she slid down near his boner, pulling off his boxers. Athena started blowing Hermes, rewarded after a short period of time by his cum. Hermes pulled the nightgown over her head, flinging it to the side, shortly accompanied by her bra. Athena turned red. Hermes started flicking her nipples, causing her to moan loudly. Both gods were glad the bedrooms in the palaces were all soundproof. Hermes pulled off her thong, met with the sight of Athena's virgin pussy, glistening with liquid. His tongue started gliding around the tight space, making Athena scream in pleasure. After she came, Hermes flipped her so that his face was in her ass. His tongue started to squeeze into her asshole as he summoned a dildo. After she came all over the bed, Hermes asked, "Hard or soft? Fast or slow? <br/>Dominant or no?" </p><p>Athena whimpered, "Hard, fast, and you as dominant. Fuck me, Hermes, please. Abuse me. Pleasure me until I can't be pleasured any more." Hermes then grabbed her tits and started groping them, making her cum all over his abs. Hermes blindfolded and gagged Athena, summoning some other sex toys. He started by just using his mouth and hands. Then, he shoved a dildo up her ass. Hermes then pinned Athena against the bed, shoving his dick up her pussy, making her scream, "Heerrrmmeess! Fuck me hard! Fuck me like your little slut!" Hermes was rather taken aback by the no longer virgin goddess's vulgar language, but obeyed. Flipping her doggy style, Hermes rammed his cock into her tight ass, making Athena scream at first in pain, but then in pleasure. After many, many, many more rounds, the lovers fell asleep, Hermes's dick in Athena's ass, the sheets barely covering their privates. </p><p>The next morning, Hermes woke up and his cock hardened immediately. He shifted his dick around a little bit, waking Athena as he came inside her. He picked her up, carried her to the bathroom, bathed them, and dressed them. After Hermes set Athena down in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed, "I love you, owl brain." </p><p>Athena blushed, "I love you too, messenger boy." She went to stand up and groaned in pain, falling back into his arms. "Hermes, you fucked me so good. My legs are so sore <br/>now."</p><p>Hermes gave a mischievous smirk and said, "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to carry my grey-eyed princess all day." Athena turned red. </p><p>After clearing her throat, she whispered, "Hermes, will you stay with me? Always, no matter what happens?" </p><p>Hermes replied incredulously, "Of course I would, why? What's happened?" </p><p>Athena mumbled, "I-I'm pregnant." Hermes looked shocked, and tears started to prick her eyes as she said, "I knew you would leave. I guess it was just a fling." With her vision blurred by her tears, she didn't see Hermes hovering so close to her until he pulled her into his lap and held her there, his lips pressed against her own. </p><p>Hermes growled, "I will never abandon you, I will never hurt you, I will always love you. I swear it on Styx." Athena snuggled into his chest. </p><p>Then they heard a booming voice. "ATHENA, HERMES, WHAT'RE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?" Athena tried to hide her face further in Hermes's chest, while poor Hermes was confronted by the rest of the council, save Percy and Artemis, who were a bit busy doing other things. </p><p>"We, we, uh, we were..." Hermes stuttered, trailing off without really saying anything. </p><p>Aphrodite squealed, "Ooohh! Ooohh! I know! I can smell it! They had sex! Athena's pregnant! They confessed their love for one another!" Everyone's jaws hit the floor in shock. The maiden goddess and the trickster player fell in love. It was actually kinda cute. "I think they want their privacy," She said, winking at the two in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Eros is A Bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>This was it. I was going to lose my virginity. And not even to Percy. Eros was going to rape me. I tried mentally preparing myself for what was happening. I struggled in Eros's grasp, trying to get his filthy hands off me. He apparently got tired of my struggles and knocked me out. </p><p>When I awoke, I was naked, bound to a king-sized bed, arms and legs spread wide. A thought came to my mind. Percy was the only one I had ever spread my legs for, but he wasn't the one to take my virginity. Eros blindfolded me, to 'enhance the experience', as he said. I felt his tongue in my ear, and I started spouting some rather vulgar language at him, which was then muffled by his disgusting lips. I felt his hands dirtying my body as I tried to break free of the bonds. I felt his slimy tongue running down my neck. I flinched as I felt him blow onto my breasts. I started yelling more profanities, hoping he would just give up. Then I felt it. His erection brushed against my lips, and I pressed them together. Eros trailed it down my neck, between my breasts, and finally hovering at my entrance. "Now, Artemis, dear, I can tell you're tense, just relax, this'll make our fun so much more pleasing. I was wondering, how many times have you done it with that new Olympian, Perseus?" I didn't struggle in fear of accidental penetration, it would suck if I had my virginity taken accidentally. Eros moved so close that his dick was hovering just below my entrance, brushing it. "Are you still a Virgin, dear? Why, you should've told me! You get special treatment." He then untied me from the bed and undid my blindfold, though I still had the ankle cuff and was powerless. I tried to get away, and I felt something connect with my cheek. Eros had slapped me. Grabbing my arms, and holding them above my head as he stared at my body lustfully, he growled, "Now, bitch, I'm you're new master, got tha-" </p><p>He was cut off by a loud bang, and then punched into a wall by Percy. I had never been happier to see him. Percy ran over to me, ignoring the bloody mess that had become of Eros, and untied me. After removing the cuff, he flashed me into some clothes and picked me up bridal style. After he kicked Eros where my brother doesn't shine a few hundred times and a warning that he would fade if he ever messed with me again, Percy flashed us back to his palace. Percy took me to the bathroom and stripped us, carrying me to the tub. When he was finished bathing us, he picked me back up and dried us off, then snapped us into some pyjamas. Percy carried us to the bed, laid me down, and crawled in beside me so I was spooning him. Wrapping his strong, warm arms around my stomach, we<br/>
drifted off to the realm of Hypnos. </p><p>I was back in Eros's palace, chained to the bed, his filthy hands roaming my body. He started whispering some very dirty things into my ear. I was snapped out of my nightmare by my lover, Percy, pulling me into my lap. "Shhh, love, everything's fine, it was just a nightmare. I'm here to protect you, no matter what." I snuggled into his chest, engulfed by the warmth as he laid down, pulling the covers over us. After going back to sleep and waking up again, Percy asked, "Arty, are you alright? I was thinking about wedding plans, but then that happened, and I just wanna make sure you're ready." </p><p>I pecked him on the lips and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for being the most caring, kind, respectful, amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for. I'm not quite recovered yet, but it won't take long." </p><p>Percy smiled, saying, "I love you, Artemis, and I will wait as long as it takes to be with you." I kissed him hard on the lips. </p><p>After a rather heated make-out session, I stood up, "Percy, I'm going to visit Athena, I would like to spend some time with my sister to see how she's recovering. Would you like to come with me?" Percy nodded and we changed into casual clothes, walking hand in hand to my sister's palace.</p><p>When we arrived, I was surprised to see that Hermes answered the door. Athena was close behind him. We came in, and we all moved to the couch, me sitting in Percy's lap, and Athena going to sit down next to Hermes, but pulled into his lap. Hermes spun her around and kissed her full on the lips, making Athena blush, I and Percy shocked. I raised my eyebrow with a smirk, "I don't think you can get on me about having a boyfriend now, Athena." </p><p>Hermes facepalmed and muttered, "I am so stupid. I hope our child takes after your brains love." </p><p>"A-Athena, y-you're not a-a Virgin anymore?" I stuttered. Athena nodded sheepishly, and Hermes grabbed her hand getting down on one knee. </p><p>"Athena, I know I have not loved you long, but I do love you, with all my heart. I swear to forever remain loyal, and to never abandon you. Will you marry me?" He produced a silver ring, with a diamond owl resting atop a winged sandal made of red rubies. </p><p>Athena pulled him back up, "Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed, making Hermes, Percy, and I chuckle. After a long, passionate kiss, she turned to Percy and me and asked, "I am with child, will the two of you be the godparents?" We answered 'yes' in unison. </p><p>After a small celebration, Percy flashed us back to his palace, pulling me into his lap as he kissed me before saying, "Arty, I was thinking, since neither of us is that good with looking after little ones, what if we got a pet, to get a better feel of what we're supposed to do?" I nodded and Percy grinned. He whistled, and a blue heeler pup jumped atop me, licking my face. I laughed, picking up the dog. The dog barked, and Percy turned his attention away from the dog, "So, love, what would you like to name him?" </p><p>I thought for a moment, "Hmmm, what about Buddy? It'd be nice for something to be normal for once." Percy told me he liked it, and we had dinner, Percy showed me everything for the dog, and we retreated to the bedroom for some rest. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Epilogue</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy and Artemis got married, in fact, they shared a wedding with Hermes and Athena. They had many, many, many kids. Orion, Eros, and Gration were faded. Clarisse replaced her father as the Goddess of War, and they all lived happily ever after. </p><p>Hooray! </p><p>
  <b>AN: Here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.</b>
</p><p> <b>1. Olympian Transformer<br/>
2. The Sea's Serpent<br/>
3. Percy Jackson the God<br/>
4. The Date<br/>
5. The Arranged Marriage<br/>
6. Let Them Think That<br/>
7. Just Friends<br/>
8. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit<br/>
9. A Hero Enslaved<br/>
10. Banished<br/>
11. Pertemis One-Shots<br/>
12. The Moon's Lover<br/>
13. Vengeance<br/>
14. Acceptance<br/>
15. Isolation<br/>
16. Her Touch<br/>
17. When the Moon Got Amnesia</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>